compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Skorzeka
Known for her ties with the underworld, Angela Skorzeka is a woman who can obtain nearly anything. A dealer of spice, arms, armour, and many miscellaneous items, she is rarely seen without an entourage of hired guns, socialites, and junkies alike. Description Personality Often violent, Angela isn't generally the most family friendly individual. Her speech is littered with swear words, even though they are often in Kiffu and Huttese as she prefers to use those languages over Basic. Angela has a very good sense of humor, although at times it can be seen as sick and even twisted. Fiercely independent, Angela often ignores her advisers in favor of her own suggestions. Appearance Standing approximately 5 feet, 5 inches tall and weighing only approximately 115 without her armour, Angela is a relatively small woman. Unlike most Kiffar, her face is not adorned with tribal tattoos as she was not raised Kiffex. Her soft face, long dark hair, and big brown eyes often lead others to underestimate her. In public she is commonly seen wearing her personal armour, generally excluding the helmet at jetpack. Over the armour she often can be seen wearing a large Cathar fur coat. Associates It's been said that one's character can be guaged by the company one keeps, and this couldn't be more true for Angela. Through Banquo Knox, Angela became mixed in with The Damned, and can often be seen in public with members of The Damned organization. She is very rarely without the company of another member of Jah Unubunko, or Unubunko's record label Sex Money Murder. Professional History Since an early age, Angela has been wrapped up in less-than-legal dealings. She began selling and using spice around the age of fourteen, which is how she met Banquo Knox. By the age of sixteen though, she'd been arrested by Corellian authorities who locked her up for ten years. Upon her release, Angela met with her mentor, and together they formed a new cartel which would dominate any opposition. What was once a group of spice dealers and distributors began to expand and absorb many other markets. Soon they began selling stolen Imperial armour in large numbers. The group came to be known as Jah Unubunko, and quickly took hold of the black market of the core worlds. Soon, Unubunko soldiers began raiding the homes and ships of the wealthy in large numbers. Instances of breaking an entering rose by as much as 115% on some core worlds, and reported spice addiction and overdoses rose by as much as 170%. Not content with simple home invasions, Skorzeka's soldiers followed their Princess' lead. Kidnappings, murders, contract killings, protection rackets, and even the theft of ships quickly became more prominent, all attributed to the rise in prominence of Jah Unubunko, under the leadership of 'Princess' Angela Skorzeka. Eventually, Angela again became dissatisfied with the direction her career path was leading, and felt it was time to alter it. She handed over control of her rackets, in exchange for a large sum of credits, and began to amass military hardware on a grand scale. Currently, she operates the small private military company Mathos Services Unlimited, but rumours are that she is looking to merge into an Imperial bankrolled group. Equipment Ships Using the money from the lucrative black market which Jah Unubunko has a hold on, and also through various robberies, Angela has been able to assemble an inventory that would put both mercenaries and collectors to shame. Her main mode of transportation is the Lambda-class Shuttle Envy, which is capable of holding 14 Unubunko gunmen, two pilots, herself, and enough guns and ammo for all 17. The Envy was given to Angela upon her release from prison by her adopted father Bossive Ketwol. Upon recieving the gift Angela had the ship repainted and redesigned the interior to be able to serve more in a social capacity than the Galactic Empire had originally intended. Included in the refit were the additions of a full bathroom, as well as a series of bunk beds which extend from the walls to provide sleeping arrangements for long hyperspace trips.The Envy is used to insert Angela and its other passengers into situations where an unarmed and unarmoured dropship would be out of the question. She has also been known to at times fly the RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor Cheeska Schutta when it is absolutely necessary that she get to her destination as fast as possible. Generally speaking though, Angela does not pilot it often, and leaves it under the control of Jah Unubunko who prefer the ship over other fighters due to its ability to strike it's target hard, then evade planetary authorities through its superior speed and manueverability. The Cheeska Schutta was stolen from Black Sun by Angela. After the theft of the craft, she saw fit to repaint the fighter in order to show its allegiance to Jah Unubunko, rather than to the New Republic, or Black Sun. Differing from many other Unubunko craft, the Cheeska Schutta is black and white, and sports the JU logo both on the 'hood', as well as on each engine. Rumour has it that the fighter is wanted by authorities on up to 27 worlds. Angela calls her Dreadnaught-class Heavy-Cruiser Contagion home, which can often be found drifting around the Deep Core, scanning radio frequencies for any potential contracts. The Contagion is also home to many of her more advanced weapons of war, such as her Hover Tank, T47, V-Wing, and several squadrons of fighter craft. Ground Vehicles Personal Equipment To compliment her ships, Angela also uses the finest in weaponry and armour. Due to its ability to be easily customized to the specifications, and its extreme durability, Angela can often be seen wearing a full set of the rare Mandalorian armour. The advanced battle computer of the suit, its heads up display, and jetpack give her an edge in any environment, and the Mandalorian iron it is constructed with gives her better protection than even the heaviest of battle armour. On the offensive, Angela can be seen wielding weapons such as the A280 sniper rifle, the bowcaster, the A295 rifle, the EE3, and the ELG-3A. Category:Individuals Category:Kiffar